


A Tale of Two Dragons

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, genji - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform, overwatch fanfic, overwatch fanfiction, overwatch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories following the Shimada brothers as they grow up together… and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Dragons

**Chapter One:** _Hanamura_

“Brother, look what I found!” 

Looking up from the captivating pattern of steel ripples and swirls blanketing his new blade, Hanzo’s eyes darted to Genji’s back. His young brother was crouched a few yards away, his white vest and trousers glowing pink beneath the thick shroud of cherry blossoms that cast them both in their familiar, comforting hue. His tiny form trembled with excitement, bouncing jovially on his toes upon the carpet of fallen petals. 

Sheathing his blade with a snap, Hanzo hopped down off the boulder he’d been perched upon, craning his neck to peer from a distance over his brother’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“ _Look!_ ”

Hanzo sighed. Led by his curiosity, he trod to his brother’s side, his bare feet covered with the sticky pink petals that cushioned his steps. Genji’s head whipped back upon hearing his brother’s approach, his face beaming with a pleased grin. A soft smile spread across Hanzo’s face in turn as he knelt beside Genji - his little brother’s joy was infectious. 

“A feather?” Hanzo asked as his eyes fell upon his brother’s prize: a single brown feather, plain but for a couple dark stripes near its tip. 

Genji nodded vigorously, his bright-eyed gaze fixed fast on the small brown feather cupped in his palms. One tiny thumb gingerly stroked the feather’s vane, watching as its barbs dipped in a wave beneath the pressure of his touch. “Let’s show father!”

“Father is busy, Genji. _GENJI!_ ” No sooner than the words had escaped his lips, Genji had sprung from his crouch, sprinting the length of the courtyard and through the temple, a whirlwind of pale pink petals fluttering in his wake. Eyes wide with terror, Hanzo lept to his feet and launched himself after his brother. He couldn’t allow him to interrupt father’s dinner, he was doing business tonight, and if Genji ruined it –

Hanzo’s shoulders fell, frozen in place as he skidded to a halt in the dining room doorway. Seated in their father’s lap and surrounded by his guests was Genji, his feather held proudly aloft for all to see. And father was _smiling_. 

“A sparrow’s feather, Genji. Keep it close and you will fly as the sparrow does, silent and swift.” Their father’s voice was stern and commanding, yet laced with a softness that left no doubt about the boundless and unconditional love he felt for his youngest son. Standing stock-still, Hanzo watched as his brother entertained his father and his guests, the boy’s bubbling laughter and the smiles it brought to their faces melting the fearful tension in Hanzo’s shoulders. 

Pressing a kiss into the shock of shining black hair atop Genji’s head, their father lifted him easily from his lap and set him on his feet. “Go on now, Genji, and play with your brother.” Hearing himself addressed, Hanzo nearly jumped before sweeping into a deep bow. The eyes of their father’s guests were fixed suddenly, heavily upon him, and he was glad when Genji came bounding towards him, quickly snatching his tiny hand and leading him skipping from the room. 

Once they’d returned to the courtyard, Hanzo stopped. Genji squirmed to free his hand, but Hanzo didn’t let go. “Genji, listen.” Kneeling before his little brother in the petal-strewn grass, Hanzo took both of his hands in his own, his warm brown eyes pleading with the twin pair mirroring his own, shining hotly in silent defiance. “You mustn’t barge in on father’s meetings like that.”

“Why?”

“Those people in there… they’re really important. And if you make them mad, you’ll make father mad.”

“But they weren’t mad!” 

“Not this time. Don’t test father’s patience.” 

“… Are you mad?” Genji’s voice was suddenly smaller, and his wide eyes welled with tears. Hanzo sighed, his gaze softening as the first silent tears splashed down against Genji’s round, flushed cheeks. 

“Of course not, Genji. I could never be mad at you.” Hanzo’s voice was suddenly soft, a pang of guilt gripping his heart at the sight of his brother’s tears. He pulled Genji into a hug as the younger boy sniffled and threw his arms over his elder brother’s shoulders in turn, burying his face roughly into the crook of his neck. Hanzo raised a hand to the back of Genji’s head, comforting fingers stroking his thick tuft of silken black hair. 

“Shh, Genji. It’s okay.”


End file.
